New Recruit
by MariusIoannesP
Summary: The Serenity gets a new pilot: a devout Catholic named Michael. Post Serenity. First fanfiction so Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This is my first Firefly fanfiction. This is the first in a series about the adventures of the crew of Serenity and their new pilot, Mike Arisen. (Warning: Mike is a mild Mary-Sue.) I hope you like it. Note: the characters of Firefly are owned by Joss Whedon. I own the characters of The Controller, Mr. Hob, and Mike Arisen.

Chapter 1

The shadowy person sat behind a desk in a dark office as the Operative stood before the desk. This person, the Controller, looked sternly at him in a black suit and tie. The Operative had failed him, the Parliament, and especially the Alliance. He still agreed that he had to be punished.

"Do you understand the implications of the wave that you were unable to stop? You told me River Tam was no longer a threat. If she has knowledge of this, there is no limit to her knowledge." the Controller spoke with authority. "I was hand picked by the Lord Protector and ratified by the Parliament to prevent situations such as this from occurring. I chose you because I thought you were the most competent to perform this mission."

"_An dong_, Controller" the Operative answered simply. He had a feeling of what was coming. It would not be honorable, but neither was his precious Alliance.

"You realize that you have failed," the Controller continued. "The future has no need for failure and, it must be eliminated. Someone better will replace you. It is evolution, nature's way of making everything better."

"Yes, Controller," the Operative answered. The Controller pushed a button on the desk and activated an intercom.

"You can enter, Agent Hob," the Controller commanded into the intercom. The double doors at the fore of the office opened. A man with blonde hair and glasses in a black suit walked in with his hands behind his back. The Operative turned around to face him. This is it, he thought, my last stand.

"Mr. Hob," the Controller continued, "Show the operative what we do to people who fail." Hob took his hands from behind his back and reached into his black jacket. He was wearing blue gloves….

Hob removed a short rod from his jacket. Two blue spicules emerged from each end of said rod. He held it before him horizontally and, it emitted an electrical whir. The Operative's nose started bleeding. The Operative turned back to the Controller.

"You should have let me fall on my own sword," he said. Blood started flowing copiously from all of the Operative's facial orifices and fingernails, yet he did not yell in pain. He was still strong but, the Operative finally collapsed into a pool of blood. He had died. Hob returned his rod to his inside coat pocket.

"You know what his sin was Mr. Hob?" the Controller asked.

"What was it, Controller?" Hob replied without emotion despite the carnage he had just wrought.

"Despite years of training as an assassin," the Controller continued, "He still had a soul. To complete this mission, we need someone without a soul. Someone who lost it, someone we can fully control."

"I will initiate Plan _Si_," Hob answered plainly, "One by one, not two by two."

"You are dismissed," the Controller ordered. "Take the Operative's body to be cremated. I want all evidence of his non-existence destroyed."

"Existence is very relative," Hob stated. "When you don't believe, you can make anything disappear." Hob bowed his head in subservience. He bent over, grabbed the Operative's legs, and dragged him out of the Controller's office.

The Firefly transport Serenity flew through the black away from Mr. Universe's moon after making several necessary preliminary repairs. The fact that a panel had just fallen off made Captain Mal Reynolds think that they were going to need to make a few more repairs, but not just to Serenity. The deaths of Shepherd Book and Wash were unexpected and Wash's especially had left a vacuum on their boat. Mal couldn't pilot the ship forever, even with River by his side and River wasn't good enough to pilot the ship herself.

"We probably do," River stated out of the blue. Mal knew what she was talking about. She was a reader, she could read minds. "We will need a new pilot."

"I'm thinking we'll go back to Persephone," Mal said. "We'll make a few repairs and put out a wave for a new pilot."

"We found Serenity on Persephone," River replied. "It's appropriate to begin a new journey where the first originally began."

"Yeah I guess," Mal answered.

An dong: Chinese "I understand"

Si: Chinese "Four" and "Death"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Serenity landed among the other ships at the Eavesdown Docks on the border world of Persephone. The boat's airlock door opened and Mal, Zoë, Kaylee on the mule (the ATV with the trailer. They had replaced the one they lost while saving Mal from Adelei Niska's skyplex.), and Simon descended the ramp. Zoë still wore her marriage necklace. Kaylee turned to the captain.

"I'm going to go and get a few things we need for repairs." Kaylee said, cheerfully as always. "Maybe I can keep stuff from falling off." She looked towards Simon. "Why don't you come with me?"

"Oh, no," Simon answered while laughing quietly. "I have to watch River."

"I'm sure Jayne has everything under control," Kaylee responded.

Back on the ship, River sat in her copilot's seat turned facing the entrance to the bridge. Jayne stood in the entrance with his gun Vera locked and loaded.

"You don't have to be scared," River stated serenely to Jayne. "I'm fine now."

"Just wanna make sure you don't go ruttin' crazy and try to kill me again," Jayne responded.

"I guess you're right," Simon answered back on the ramp. He got on the back of the mule and Kaylee began to drive away.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Mal yelled to them. "River told me what she saw you doing." Simon continued to face forward on the mule most likely because he was out of earshot….or he didn't actually care. Zoë had been standing next to him the whole time. She addressed him.

"Sir, did you really sent out a want ad for a pilot?" Zoë asked.

"Yep," Mal replied, "Sent a wave on the cortex just this morning."

"Are you really sure we need a new pilot? I could try to fly…"

"I know you're still mourning from our loss Zoë," Mal interrupted her. "But you can't fly this boat that well, not as good as Wash. I can't fly this boat forever. I have captain-y things to do. We need a real pilot, a good pilot."

"No one can fly better than Wash could," Zoë argued.

"He don't have to be better," Mal retorted, "Just a good one."

"So we just wait for them to come."

"Yep, just wait."

And so they waited…and waited….and waited. No one seemed interested in piloting a Firefly. After hours of waiting, Mal was just sitting there on the ramp. Zoë was leaning on the side of the opening. They were just looking at the people walking by; hoping one of them was answering the want ad. They spied a Caucasian man walking around slightly lost. He appeared to be in his mid-twenties. He wore blue jeans, a blue-checkered shirt with the top button open, and brown steel-toed boots. This man also carried a black duffle bag on his back and a suitcase in his hand. He appeared to be looking around for something. Then he caught sight of Serenity, and he stared at her awhile. _Lao-tyen_, Mal thought, _this is the _hwoon dahn_ that answers our wave_. The man walked towards the edge of Serenity's ramp.

"Excuse me," the hwoon dahn began politely, "Are you Captain Malcolm Reynolds?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Mal answered. The man walked up the ramp towards Mal.

"I'm here to apply for the piloting job," the man said as he held out his hand. "My name is Michael Arisen." Mal shook his hand reluctantly.

"Well then, come with me inside and we'll begin the interview," Mal stated as he stood up. "Zoë, you stay and wait here." Zoë nodded in reply. He turned around and walked into the cargo hold followed by Michael. Michael looked around the cargo hold. There was only one shuttle at this moment.

"The walls go out," Michael mused out loud. Mal stopped in the middle of the cargo hold and turned to face Michael. "It makes it seem spacious," he continued. "That's good. I'm mildly claustrophobic."

"Don't let the cargo hold fool you," Mal stated as he crossed his arms. "The rest of the ship is pretty cramped. You might want to consider that before you take the job."

"It probably won't bother me," Michael responded. "I've spent a lot of time onboard ships. Closets and half bathrooms bother me."

"So, Mr. Arisen…" Mal began.

"You can call me Mike," he interrupted.

"You might not want to interrupt me," Mal added mildly irritated. Mike nodded. "So, Mike, what qualifications do you have for flying a boat?"

"I spent seven years in the Space Forces of the Swiss Guard," Mike answered.

"The Swiss Guard," Mal restated.

"Yeah, they defend the planet New Rome, the headquarters of the Catholic Church of New Rome."

"The Neo-Catholic Church," Mal restated. "How religious are you?"

"Very," Mike answered on the dime. "That's why I joined the Swiss Guard."

"I'm not too partial to religious folk," Mal explained. Mike seemed slightly nervous. He was a religious as they got. Mal continued. "What type of ship did you serve on?"

"Standard planetary patrol vessel," Mike answered. "I was its pilot and navigator."

"By standard, do you mean Alliance?" Mal questioned.

"It was used by the Alliance. It was second hand battle cruiser."

"How do you feel about the Alliance?" Mike thought for a while.

"I haven't supported the Alliance since they legalized whoring."

"So you've never supported the Alliance," Mal stated. Mike nodded.   
"They tend to give the Church trouble," he continued. "I support strong authority and all but, they over step their boundaries a bit." Mal was quite impressed by this plucky young man. He seemed to have what it takes to be part of the crew of Serenity.

"You do realize that this ship partakes in actions of a legally ambiguous nature," Mal began. "Do you object to that?" Mike looked at Mal with a perplexed look on his face.

"You don't have sex or drugs or slies on this ship?" Mike asked Mal with fear.

"Pretty much no," Mal answered flatly. Mike appeared relieved and continued.

"The Bible says to obey the law of the land when it does not contradict the Church," Mike explained, "But the Alliance legalized prostitution and supported mass murder. That contradicts the Church so they don't deserve obedience. I'm pretty much okay unless you go against the Church. I fought for the Church. I'm not going to be Judas."

"We generally don't bother the Church," Mal stated. "A Shepherd used to part of our crew."

"Oh," Mike responded happily. "What ever happened to him?"

"He kicked," Mal responded. Mike cast him a suspicious eye.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Mike asked fearfully.

"No, the Alliance did," Mal answered.

"Another good reason why they contradict the Church," Mike added cheerfully. Mal quietly thought for a while, trying to decide whether or not to hire Mike. He was the only applicant after an entire day. He was experienced. He seemed loyal. Mike looked at him. "So do I get the job?" Mal looked at him back.

"As captain of this ship, I demand that you respect my authority as well as any member of my crew." Mike took this as a yes. He quietly placed his duffle bag on the floor and his suitcase next to some crates. "If you have any serious problems with my crew, you have a serious problem with me. I have no compunctions against throwing you out of the airlock and letting you take a swim in the black. _Dong-ma_?"

"Yes, sir," Mike answered with respect.

"You'll get three square meals, your own room, and the appropriate cut in all of our jobs." Mike nodded in understanding. "Our last pilot was very near and dear to us so expect some resentment."

"What happened to the last pilot?" Mike asked concerned.

"He shuffled off," Mal replied.

"Alliance."

"No, Reavers," Mal stated. Mike's eyes widened in shock. Of all the things he feared, he feared Reavers the most. He didn't fear demonic possession as much as Reavers.

"And you lived to tell about it," Mike said in shock.

"Thanks to the very special girl that will serve as your copilot," Mal added. "She killed them all."

"She killed Reavers," Mike said shocked. He seemed a bit nervous by this bit of information. "She's not going to kill me, is she?"

"Let's hope not," Mal responded.

The engines of a small shuttle roared. The second shuttle landed in the ship and, it slid into its station by the catwalk inside the cargo hold. The shuttle's door opened and Inara stepped out. She walked down the catwalk to see what Mal was doing.

"I see there is a new face," Inara said as she approached Mike and Mal.

"I see you're back, Inara," Mal began. He introduced Mike to her. "This is…." Mike quickly step towards Inara and shook her hand.

"Mike Arisen," Mike introduced himself smoothly as he held Inara's hand. "My, my, I had no idea a woman of culture and beauty such as you would be on a boat like this." Mike kissed her hand. Inara laughed.

"Should I tell him or should you?" Inara asked.

"Tell me what?" Mike asked curiously. He looked at Inara's hand. "I don't see a wedding ring." Mike smiled coyly.

"She's a whore," Mal said.

"_Shah muh_?" Mike asked confused.

"She's a registered Companion," Mal continued. "She's a whore or harlot if you prefer." The smile disappeared from Mike's face and, he quickly released Inara's hand.

"Oh," Mike said with a hint of disdain. "That's not going to cost me anything, is it?"

"Is this going to be a problem?" Mal questioned Mike. Mike looked at Inara seriously.

"In the Bible…"

"It says not to give offerings for the temple to temple prostitutes," Inara quickly interrupted. Mike was surprised that a whore knew the scriptures.

"Yes, but let me finish," Mike responded irritated. "In the Bible, the Pharisees criticized Jesus for having dinner with tax collectors and prostitutes and he said that he had come for the wicked, not just the righteous for the wicked need him more. I guess I'm here for the wicked too, just as the Shepherd was."

"_Sheh sheh_ for your short sermon," Inara said politely. "I'll be on my way." Inara went back up the catwalk and returned to her shuttle.

"Is that where she conducts her…." Mike paused shortly, searching for the right word, "Business."

"Only temporarily," Mal replied. "She left six months ago. She'll be leaving again soon enough." Mike nodded.

"For a whore," Mike began. "She is a mighty shiny looking woman."

"Yeah," Mal replied. He stood in reverie for a while. Mike noticed the captain's daydreaming and snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Oh, right," Mal said after he came out of his daydream. "Well since you've just met Inara, I guess I'll introduce you to the rest of the crew," Mal spoke. He turned toward the cargo hold's opening. "Zoë," he called, "Come meet our new pilot." Zoë walked over to Mal. "Mike, this is Zoë, the first mate." Mike held out his hand Zoë. She didn't shake it. He let it fall back to his side.

"The last pilot was my husband." Zoë added out of the blue.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for loss, ma'am." Mike spoke sincerely.

"So, you better not think that just because you're the pilot, you can take advantage of me," Zoë spoke icily, "Or else," she tapped the gun in her holster. "I'll fill you full of more holes than a slice of Swiss cheese." This job was making Mike feel apprehensive. If the Reaver-killing copilot didn't kill him, a misunderstanding could force the first mate to shoot him full of holes. Serving in the Swiss Guard didn't make him this nervous. Of course, in the Swiss Guard, God would protect you. He hoped God would protect him in the black.

"I'll certainly remember that," Mike said.

The engine of a mule sounded in the distance. Kaylee and Simon on the mule flew slowly up the ramp into the cargo hold filled with stuff to repair Serenity with.

"Great, now, you can meet Kaylee and Simon," Mal said to Mike. Kaylee saw that there was a new person.

"Oh, and who's this," Kaylee said as she disembarked from the mule.

"This is our new pilot, Mike," Mal introduced. Mike held out his hand and Kaylee shook it. Finally, a good handshake, Mike thought. This was a good sign for him.

"Hi, I'm Kaylee," Kaylee said in her naturally cheerful manner. "I'm Serenity's mechanic."

"You're the mechanic," Mike said in surprise.  
"What's wrong with that?" Kaylee asked.

"Nothing, I've just never seen a female mechanic before…. At least not one that looked like you." Kaylee giggled at his remark. Simon became a bit tense. Simon held out his hand to shake Mike's so he would stop holding Kaylee's.

"Hi, I'm Simon Tam," Simon began. "I'm the ship's doctor."

"The doctor, can I call you Bones?"

"What?" Simon asked confused.  
"You know, Bones, Dr. McCoy on _Star Trek_." Everyone gave Mike blank stares. "_Star Trek_, it was a television show from Earth-That-Was. It took place in the 23rd Century. It depicted a bright and happy future with aliens, teleportation, and faster-than-light transportation."

"_Tyen_, did they get it wrong," Mal commented. "Well, I'll introduce you to Jayne and River later. Right now, we need to get this boat fixed." He looked at Mike. "Mike, your job begins now. Fire up this bird and get to the nearest drive yards. Kaylee, you get everything ready for repairs. After that, we're heading to Greenleaf. I heard there may be a job available."

"Aye, captain," Kaylee responded.

"Yes, sir," Mike replied. He ran up the catwalk, but then stopped and turned to face Mal. "The Reaver-killing girl is River, right?"

"Yeah, and Jayne might be near her." Mal answered. "He'll probably be armed." Mike looked at him strangely.

"Jayne's a guy?" Mike asked perplexed. Mal nodded. "Isn't Jayne a girl's name?"

"Yeah, but don't mention it to him."

"Yeah, I'll make sure I make their acquaintances on my way to the bridge," Mike spoke. He turned around and continued up the catwalk.

Lao-tyen: Chinese "Oh, g-d"

Hwoon dahn: Chinese "Ba54ard"

Dong-ma: Chinese "Understand?"

Shah muh: Chinese "What?"

Sheh sheh: Chinese "Thank you"

Tyen: Chinese "G-d; Heaven"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mr. Hob walked down the white, sterile halls of the "non-existent" facility somewhere near the rim worlds where it was easy to hide things that did not exist. The facility was very similar to the Academy. Mr. Hob walked down the hall until he came to a door accessed by a card. He took his ident card out of his jacket and slid it through the card reader. The little light changed from red to green. He opened the door and walked into a room. His room was also sterile and white. It had a large viewing window at the opposite side of the room. A doctor dressed in white stood before a panel with various buttons and dials in front of this window. Mr. Hob stood next to the doctor.

"How is the project coming?" Hob asked. The doctor looked at this man with blue gloves. He was definitely intimidated.

"It is ready to be implemented, sir," the doctor responded.

"Yes," Hob replied. "How far is your clearance in this project?"

"I have full knowledge of all the details of this project. It's revolutionary," the doctor answered.

"Oh, something will have to be done about that." Hob reached into his jacket and pulled out his rod. The blue spicules extended from it and he held it horizontally before him. He faced the doctor.

"What are you doing?" the doctor asked in fear. The rod began its electrical whirring. The doctor began to bleed out of his facial orifices and fingernails. The doctor yelled in pain as all the blood drained from his body. The doctor dropped dead in a pool of his own blood. Hob replaced his rod of death. He turned to look through the window. The doctor was right, this was revolutionary. The bright future was at hand with fully expendable soldiers. They would fight for it, but be unable to live in the future. They could not feel guilt, because they had no soul. They had lost it.

The ship had been repaired. Mike had launched the ship, initiated auto pilot, and set its course to Greenleaf. At this moment, Mal, Zoë, Jayne, Kaylee, Simon, River, and Mike were eating a dinner that Kaylee prepared with Simon's help in the ship's dining area. Everyone had enjoyed dinnertime conversation, except Michael, who had remained silent and just ate.

After everyone finished eating, they continued their conversation. Michael crossed his fork and knife and placed them on his plate.

"Well, that was one of the best meals I've ever had in my life," Michael added during a lull in the conversation. Everyone was almost shocked to finally hear him say something. "Kaylee is quite the cook."

"I did help," Simon added.

"You didn't speak at all during dinner," Kaylee spoke. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no," Mike replied, "That's just how I was raised."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was growing up," Mike began, "My father told me and my siblings not to speak during dinner. He was always concerned because I was so thin. He thought I should spend my dinner time eating, not speaking."

"Where were you raised anyway?" Jayne asked as he helped himself to what was apparently a third or fourth helping of food.

"I grew up on Ruritania," Mike answered.

"You don't have a German accent," Mal added.

"Everyone here speaks Chinese but you don't have Chinese accents," Mike explained, "However, _Ich kann Deutsch sprechen_." Everyone looked at him as if they could not understand what he just said. "That means, literally, 'I can speak German.'"

"Oh," everyone spoke in unison.

"What did you do before you found this ship anyway?" Simon asked.

"When I was 19," Mike began, "I joined the Swiss Guard. You know what that is, right?"

"They defend the Catholic Church's headquarters on New Rome," Simon replied. "Their ranks are chosen only from the citizens of Ruritania."

"Correct!" Mike said emphatically. "I served in their ranks for 3 years. Then I took to traveling the galaxy for a while. I went to some interesting places." Mike took a small white cardboard box with a Blue Sun logo out of his pants pocket. River saw it. "Do you know that there is a moon where the primary form of entertainment is juggling baby geese?"

"Wash told me about it. He told me he spent some time there," Zoë responded. Mike subversively opened the box and pulled out….a cigarette. It was a mostly harmless box of cigarettes.

"Really," Mike stated as he placed the cigarette in his mouth and got out his chrome-plated lighter, "Small 'verse."

"Hey, what are you doing?" Mal demanded with authority. Mike looked back innocently.

"Just smoking a cigarette," Mike answered. "Is that a problem?" Mal thought about it awhile.

"Well, no," Mal responded. "Just no one on this boat smokes." Mike appeared taken aback.

"You mean to tell me that none of the men on this gorram boat smoke," Mike said.

"I used to," Jayne answered.

"Why do you smoke anyway?" Kaylee questioned.

"He's scared," River interrupted. "When he smokes, he doesn't think of his fear, but it doesn't make it go away. So, he smokes more, a lot." Mike looked at her strangely.

"That's unsettling," Mike finally said.

"I guess I should have told that she's a reader," Mal stated nonchalantly.

"She reads minds?" Mike asked. Mal nodded. "You might want to tell a guy that before he takes a job on your boat." Mike finally lit his cigarette and took a drag. "Anything else I should know."

"Me and Zoë thought in the Unification War as Independents," Mal added.

"I knew that." Mike said knowingly.

"Really."

"The context clues are everywhere. You don't like the Alliance, you were wearing a brown coat when we met, and you named your ship Serenity." Kaylee sought to change the subject.

"I heard smoking was bad for you." Kaylee said to Mike.

"No, that's an urban myth," Mike replied as he puffed on his cigarette.

"It's true," Simon supported.

"On Earth-That-Was," Mike began, "Cigarettes were toxic. They enhanced the addictedness of the tobacco with tar, rat poison, and acetone. Then it occurred to them after Earth-That-Was died that if it kills you, you can't buy more. So they figured out a way to make it just as addictive but not as toxic." He showed everyone the logo on his cigarettes. "God bless Blue Sun." River screamed and stood up. Everyone was shocked, but most of all Mike. The cigarette fell out of his mouth and he cowered in his seat in fear. "Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee," he began quietly. "Blessed art thou among women and blessed is the fruit of thy womb Jesus. Holy Mary, mother of God, pray for us sinners now and at the hour of our death. Amen." Simon stood up.

"River, calm down," Simon said calmly. River just stood there in shock. Then, just as sudden, River sat down with a placid look on her face, as if nothing happened. Simon sat down but, everyone continued to stare at her in shock. Mike looked up at the ceiling.

"_Danke mein barmherziger Gott_!" Mike whispered in relief. Then he looked at everyone. "Okay, anyone need help cleaning up?" He said as he smiled.

Danke mein barmherziger Gott: German "Thank you merciful God!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After helping Kaylee wash dishes and such and checking Serenity's trajectory, she showed Mike to his room. Mike's room was the unused bunk next Zoë's and formerly Wash's bunk and across the front hall from Mal's bunk. Mike stood behind Kaylee with his duffle bag and suitcase as she showed him how to open the bunk. Kaylee descended the ladder into the bunk first. Mike dropped his duffle bag down first and then descended the ladder. He placed the suitcase against a wall and looked at the beige walls of this cramped little room.

"This is your bunk," Kaylee said as she waved her hand in front of her.

"It's kind of small," Mike remarked.

"Is that a problem?" Kaylee asked.

"Oh, no," Mike responded. "The Swiss Guard barracks used to cram four guys in a space like this." He walked over to his bed and sat down on it. "I'm stoic so I'll be okay."

"Okay then," Kaylee said as she approached the ladder. "If you need anything, feel free to ask me. I'll be checking on her engines before I go to bed. Night" Kaylee began to ascend the ladder.

"_Wan an_," Mike called to her. "God bless you."

Serenity glided quietly through the black. Unbeknownst to those onboard, they were pursued by a horseshoe-shaped shuttle, the type the Hands of Blue used on Ariel.

The next morning, Mike was piloting Serenity with River as his copilot. He kept glancing at her, expecting her to do something odd. She never did. Mike thought she was a fairly competent copilot for an unbalanced person. Of course, his stress created by working near River had led him to find solace from his cigarettes. Unfortunately, the bridge lacked an ashtray. Mike was forced to toss his cigarette butts on the floor behind him.

Mal walked into the bridge and was surprised by the cloud of smoke that inundated the bridge. He also noticed all the cigarette butts on the floor. It appeared that the cigarette army had lost their war. Mike just sat in his chair, monitoring the ship's controls.

"Looks like we'll be needing a fire extinguisher," Mal spoke. Mike immediately turned his chair around to face the captain. "You've made yourself at home, I see."

"Yeah," Mike replied. "Don't worry about the cigarette butts. I'll clean them up later. It's just you don't have an ashtray."

"We've had no need for one before," Mal responded. "In all my life, I've never seen such a prodigious-like smoker such as you."

"That's just how I am," Mike explained as he took a drag. "Every Lent I give these suckers up."

"Really," Mal replied. He noticed something odd on the console. "What's that?" He asked as he pointed at a small statute of a brown-cloaked monk-type person.

"That," Mike answered as he pointed at it with his thumb. "That's St. Joseph of Cupertino. He's the patron saint of space travel. Against Reavers, too, well, at least he would be if it was official." Mal just looked at him and it. He didn't put too much faith in icons offering protection. He had faith in guns though.

"I'll see if I can get a garbage can that you put these cigarette butts in," Mal said as he left the bridge.

"Thank you, very much," Mike replied thankfully. "God bless you." Mal seemed to ignore that last statement as he walked down the front hall. Mike turned back to the console.

"Why did you say that if you know he doesn't like religion?" River asked.

"Christ said that is you give someone a blessing and they don't accept it, it returns to you," Mike answered matter-of-factly.

"You're blessing yourself in disguise," River stated. "You don't care if God blesses him."

"No," Mike said indignantly. "I have faith that one day he will accept it. In the meantime, I get blessed for trying to be nice."

"Is it still nice if someone doesn't like it?" River questioned. It might have been rhetorical.

"I think it still is," Mike responded anyway.

After a while, Mike and River continued to sit in the relative boredom of piloting a ship. River stared quietly at the star-filled black through the bridge's viewing screen.

"Something's coming," River stated. Mike ignored her comment. He just thought she was crazy. "I'm not," River added. Mike looked at her in surprise. _She read my mind_, he thought, but then returned to monitoring the ship's stats. He noticed something odd. He put out his cigarette on the console, tossed it on the floor, and reached for the corded radio that was located above the pilot's seat.

"Kaylee," Mike said into the radio. There was only radio static. "Kaylee," he repeated. Mike thought he heard a giggle and maybe a moan over the radio. He thought it was worthy of investigation.

"You're not going to like it," River told Mike.

"What?" Mike responded.

"You're not going to like what you see," River repeated.

"I don't like this situation," Mike argued. "I got to go see what's going on." Mike turned his chair around and walked out of the bridge.

Mike walked down the front hall, through the dining area, down the back hall, and reached the entrance of the engine room. He looked in.

"Kaylee," he called. Mike entered the engine room and approached the engine. The room seemed empty. He looked down. "_Lao-sheng tyen_!" Mike screamed at the top of his lungs. Mike turned around and covered his eyes with his hand. A shirtless Simon quickly rose from under the engine while pulling his pants back on.

"Just give me a second," Kaylee's voice called from under the engine. She apparently had more dressing to do. Mike uncovered his eyes and faced Simon with a very disgusted look on his face.

"I'm sorry," Simon said.

"_Sorrydoesntbegintocoverit_!" Mike declared angrily. Simon couldn't understand what he said. "_Putyourshirtbackon_!"

"What?" Simon asked confused. Mike took a calming breath.

"Put your shirt back on!" Mike said, calmer but still angry. Kaylee appeared fully-clothed from under the engine. She seemed cheerful. Of course, you would be cheerful too if you….

"Do you seriously think _suo-yo duh doh shr-dang_!" Mike stated angrily. "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the gorram door!" Mal suddenly walked through the entrance of the engine room after hearing all the commotion. He held a bucket in his hand.

"What is going on here?" Mal demanded.

"I'm just trying to handle this thing with a sense of poise and rationality," Mike retorted. Mal saw Kaylee standing next to a shirtless Simon.

"Oh," Mal answered knowingly. Mike faced Mal.

"You told me there was no sex, drugs, or slies on this boat," Mike alleged angrily. "They were…." Mike searched for the right word. It looked like he couldn't find a better one, "Grappling. You said there wasn't any of that."

"I thought you meant everyone grappling together, like an orgy" Mal responded. Mike cringed at his last word. "What do you care if they grapple?" Mike didn't really have an answer for that.

"They shouldn't be doing this now anyway," Mike said. He pointed at Kaylee. "She should be working on the engine." Mal became curious.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Mal asked. Mike suddenly remembered.

"Oh, yeah," Mike said. "I just got a weird heat-bounce off our wake. I wanted Kaylee to check if it was an engine flux. I tried calling her on the radio, but I didn't get an answer. So, I came here." Mal seemed satisfied by this explanation.

"Kaylee, you check if there's a flux," Mal ordered. Kaylee nodded. "Simon, you go….elsewhere, and Mike, go back to the bridge." He handed Mike the bucket. "Use this as a garbage can for your cigarettes, and next time she don't answer on the com, prepare for the worst."

"Aye, aye, captain," Mike replied. He took his bucket, turned around and walked towards the entrance of the engine room. He suddenly stopped and turned around.

"By the way Simon," Mike began, "Why here?"

"Oh," Simon started, "She told me engines make her…."

"Never mind," Mike asserted loudly. "I don't need to know." Mike continued to leave the engine room.

"Simon, put on your shirt," Mike heard Mal order as he left. There was a short pause.

"I can't seem to find it," he heard Simon answer.

"Wait a minute," he heard Kaylee add. "I'm wearing it." Mike ran towards the bridge as fast as he could.

Mike eventually arrived at the bridge. River was still sitting there in the copilot's seat. She was watching the console before her. He picked up all the cigarettes all over the floor. After the floor was clear of the victims of the cigarette massacre, Mike placed the bucket next to his seat and sat down. He lit a cigarette and smoked it.

"I told you weren't going to like it," River commented. Mike just stared at her in annoyance.

Wan an: Chinese "Good night"

Lao-sheng tyen: Chinese "Oh holy g-d"

Suo-yo duh doh shr-dang: Chinese "All that's proper"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The horseshoe shuttle hovered over Serenity. A hatch on the underside of the shuttle opened. A man in an unarmored silver spacesuit dropped out of the hatch and landed on the top of the ship. The man bent down on his hands and knees and placed his head on Serenity's hull.

Mike smoked a cigarette as he monitored Serenity's stats. There was still a weird heat bounce. Kaylee suggested that the sensors probably got turned around but, it still bothered him. River hadn't said anything in awhile. Mike looked in River's direction. She was asleep on the console. He thought she should go to sleep in her own room.

"River," Mike called. River mumbled something incoherent, but did not stir. "River!" he called louder. River awoke suddenly.

"No!" she yelled. She seemed slightly disoriented.

"You okay, River?" Mike asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah," River stated slightly disturbed. "I'm okay, now." She smiled.

"Maybe you should go to bed," Mike suggested.

"Alright," River agreed. She got up and walked down the hall. Mike watched her as she left. Even though she inspired utter fear in him, he did find her….interesting. Either way, Mike turned back to his console and continued monitoring Serenity's stats.

River eventually made it to the end of the front hall and descended the staircase that eventually led to her and Simon's room. After she had left, the hatch above the end of the front hall opened. Mike heard it and glanced towards the end of the hall. The man in the spacesuit descended the ladder below it. The man took off his helmet. He was unnaturally pale, was completely bald, and had blood-red eyes. The red-eyed man glanced secretly into the dining area. Mal sat at the table, polishing his guns. Zoë stood across from him just watching. The red-eyed man turned to the staircase and followed River's path.

Mike quickly set Serenity on auto pilot. He rose from his chair and quietly but quickly ran into his bunk. He was filled with fear.

River was approaching her room. The door to Simon's room was closed and she heard odd noises emanating from it. Then she sensed something odd. She felt a presence behind her. She turned around. The red-eyed man stood behind her. He scanned her with his digitally-enhanced eyes. The scans identified her as River Tam, his target. River screamed.

"Do not speak," the red-eyed man said in a monotone voice. "River Tam, come with me." River kicked him in the chest and he reeled back slightly. A gun cocked. The red-eyed man turned around. Jayne stood at the end of the hall with Vera.

"Take this you son of a _saam-baat_!" Jayne yelled as he shot half a clip into the red-eyed man's chest.

Mal and Zoë were still in the dining area. They heard the sounds of the gunfire.

"What was that?" Mal asked as he picked up his Colt Army 1860 revolver-thing.

"It sounded like it came from the cargo hold," Zoë answered as she pulled out her Mare's leg, that sawed-off Winchester. They quickly ran out of the dining area and descended the staircase.

Despite being shot with Vera, the red-eyed man was completely unharmed. Then, two foot-long blades emerged from the red-eyed man's wrists. "Now that ain't right," Jayne added. The red-eyed man took one blade and slashed Jayne's ankles. Jayne fell down and yelled in pain. River did a back flip over the red-eyed man and landed by Jayne. She grabbed Vera and fired the remainder of the clip. Still, it had no affect. The red-eyed man attempted to karate chop River with his blade but she blocked it with Vera. The blades re-entered the red-eyed man's wrists, and he grabbed Vera and tossed it behind him. He grabbed River's arm. He was unnaturally strong. The door to Simon's room slid open quickly. Simon looked into the hall. His pants were unzipped.

"What's going on here?" he asked. Simon looked at River and the red-eyed man. A blade re-emerged from the red-eyed man's free arm and he stabbed Simon in the stomach. Simon groaned and collapsed onto the floor.

"Simon!" River cried. The red-eyed man forcibly dragged River into the cargo hold. Kaylee popped her head out of Simon's room. She gasped in shock.

"Simon!" she cried. Jayne looked at her from the floor.

"What were you doing in there?" Jayne asked obviously. Kaylee gave him a knowing look. "Oh," he remarked.

The red-eyed man dragged River up the staircase to the catwalk. Kaylee was in hot pursuit. The red-eyed man reached the catwalk and looked at the shuttles at each end. He scanned each of them with his eyes. Despite the fact that there was an empty shuttle, he dragged River to Inara's shuttle. He forcibly opened the locked door with his free hand and entered the shuttle.

Inara's shuttle had been redecorated back to the way she had known it. Even if she was going to be on Serenity "temporarily", her clients had to be comfortable. It was an important part of the Companion experience. Inside her chamber in the shuttle, Inara was kneeling on the floor with a robe pooled at her waist. There was a bowl of water before her. She was giving herself a sponge bath. She heard the noise of the shuttle door opening. She pulls her robe up to cover herself. The red-eyed man appeared in her chamber clutching River's arm. Inara was visibly shaken.

"Who are you?" Inara demanded with what might have been fear in her voice. The red-eyed man did not answer. He pushed River onto the floor and approached Inara. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the shuttle's door.

The red-eyed man exited the shuttle with Inara and pushed her onto the floor. Suddenly, there was the sound of guns cocking. The red-eyed man looked where the sounds came from. Inara also looked from the floor. Mal and Zoë were standing not too far from the shuttle with their respective guns aimed at the red-eyed man. The red-eyed man stared icily at them.

"Okay, time for questions," Mal began. "Who are you?" The red-eyed man stared at him.

"I am a drone," the red-eyed man spoke in a monotone and almost mechanical voice.

"I'm not mighty partial to people coming aboard my boat and taking people," Mal stated. "So I say you leave River and Inara alone and leave my gorram boat." The drone just stared at him.

"You can not stop me," the drone proclaimed. The blades emerged from his wrists.

"_Sheng go-se_," Mal cried shocked. Mal and Zoë began to fire their guns into the drone's chest. It still had no affect. The drone turned around and was about to re-enter the shuttle when a gunshot was fired into his back. The drone faced Mal and Zoë. They looked at each other in wonder. Neither of them had shot him. They and Inara looked back. At the other end of the catwalk, Mike stood holding a HK MP5 and wearing a black military vest. Mal, Zoë, and Inara appeared surprised. The drone marched towards Mike. Mike unleashed an entire clip into the drone, but it continued to have no affect. Once it was empty, Mike searched his vest for another clip. He couldn't find one. So, he dropped the submachine gun and pulled two Walther PPK pistols from his vest and fired them into the drone. Still, it had no affect. After realizing this, Mike lowered one gun and fired the other straight into the drone's face. Sparks flew from the wound. The drone reeled back and collapsed. He was finally dead. Mal looked at the dead drone shocked. Instead of blood, a black fluid bled from the drone's wound.

"That's it," Mal cried. River looked out of the shuttle.

"Is it dead?" River pleaded.

"Yeah," Mike responded as he replaced his guns in his vest. River ran towards Mike and hugged him. "Its okay, it's okay." Mike uttered as he patted her back comfortingly. Kaylee appeared on the catwalk. She saw the dead drone.

"What is that?" Kaylee pleaded.

"We don't know," Inara answered as she stood up.

"Mike killed it," Mal added as he holstered his gun. Kaylee looked shocked at the vested Mike, still hugging River.

"It cut up Jayne and Simon," Kaylee reported. Mal looked angry.

"Let's all get them to the infirmary," Mal ordered. Everyone, except River and Mike, ran down the staircase towards the passenger dorms. River finally released Mike.

"We better get going," Mike conveyed quietly. River nodded and, they followed everyone else down the staircase.

Saam-baat: Chinese "B!tch"

Sheng go-se: Chinese "Holy cr9p"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Agent Hob stood at the bridge of the Alliance ship IAV _Star Destroyer_. It was the same type of ship the Operative had commanded, an Alliance frigate. An ensign in a gray Alliance uniform approached Hob.

"Sir, we lost contact with the drone," the ensign reported. Hob looked at him.

"Do we still have a lock on him?" Hob demanded.

"Yes, sir," the ensign replied.

"Take us there," Hob commanded.

"Yes, sir," the ensign echoed.

The door to Serenity's infirmary opened and, Kaylee and Mike, who had removed his vest, carried Simon to the table in the middle of the infirmary. Simon seemed unconscious but was moaning. Mal and Zoë followed, carrying Jayne to the counter table at the right side of the room. Jayne was conscious and screaming loudly. Inara followed them into the room. River stayed outside but looked into the room. Kaylee and Mike stood around Simon.

"Simon, can you hear me?" Kaylee asked, almost on the verge of tears.

"I can help. I have some medical training," Mike stated calmly. "Simon, listen to me." Simon's eyes opened slightly. "I need you to tell me what to do." His eyes started to close again. Mike forced them open with his fingers. "Don't go to sleep, okay." Simon's eyes closed anyway. Jayne was sitting up on the side table.

"Hey, what about me?" Jayne complained. "I got cut up."

"Quiet!" Mike yelled very loudly. There was silence. "Do you know what happens when you're stabbed in the stomach?" Jayne remained quiet. "His condition is serious. Just disinfect your wounds, bandage them up, and you'll be fine." Mal and Zoë walked over to Jayne to attend to him so he would not interrupt further. Mike tried to think. _What did they tell me in emergency field surgery training?_ Mike thought. Mike grabbed Simon's shirt and ripped it open. The wound continued to bleed profusely. Mike thought for a while. He remembered, "Pressure. Kaylee, get a towel and some rubber gloves." Kaylee ran to a cabinet and removed a towel along with a pair of rubber gloves. She handed them to Mike. Mike put on the gloves and applied the towel to Simon's wound. "Get me some alcohol."

"You need something to drink," Jayne interrupted as Mal and Zoë wrapped his leg cuts.

"_Rubbing_ alcohol," Mike restated angrily. "I don't drink anyway." Kaylee ran to a cabinet, pulled out a large bottle, and handed it to Mike. Mike looked at it. "This is a bottle of cognac." Jayne laughed.

"We couldn't find rubbing alcohol," Kaylee explained. Mike poured some cognac on the towel.

"Get a bandage and some surgical tape," Mike ordered. Kaylee went to another cabinet and got out the bandages and tape. She handed them to Mike. He removed the towel. He pressed the bandage onto Simon's wound and placed the tape over it. "Get a blanket." Kaylee got a blanket from one of the cabinets. Mike covered Simon with it. "He should be fine," Mike declared. Kaylee held Simon's hand. Mal faced Mike.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Mal demanded.

"In the Swiss Guard," Mike answered.

"That where you learned to shoot?" Mal requested.

"Pretty much," Mike answered casually.

"You never told me you had guns." Mike thought for a second.

"Well," Mike began, "A guy needs to protect himself, especially from murderous…." He looked for the right word. "Knife-wielding mutants. You guys have guns, too. Why can't I have any?"

"You can," Mal retorted. "It's just good to know if you do."

"Well, now you know," Mike stated.

The proximity alarm began to ring. Everyone appeared shocked.

"I'll take care of it," Mike stated. Mike began to exit the infirmary. Mal looked at him.

"We'll take care of it," Mall added. Mike faced Mal as he stood in the doorway.

"Okay then," Mike replied. He turned to Kaylee, "Oh, and Kaylee." Kaylee faced him. "Zip up Simon's fly." Mal followed Mike as he continued out of the infirmary.

Mal and Mike arrived at the bridge. Mike sat in his chair and activated the communications system to receive an incoming message. The video screen turned on. The image of Agent Hob appeared on it.

"Firefly transport Serenity," Hob stated calmly onscreen. "We know there is fugitives onboard your ship. Prepare to relinquish them."

"_Sheng tyen_," Mike expressed. Mal appeared worried.

"Where is it coming from?" Mal demanded while looking at the video screen. Mike had no need to check the console. He simply looked out the viewing screen.

"Right there, sir," Mike stated as he pointed through the viewing screen. Mal looked. The Alliance ship was right before them. "It's an Alliance frigate." Mal remained calm and then looked back at the video screen.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Mr.…," Mal told Hob.

"My name is not important. I'm not in the mood for mind games, Captain Reynolds," Hob stated still calm, unnaturally calm. "You have been transporting River Tam for more than eight months. I know of your exploits. You served in the Independent army in the war. You released the secret wave about Miranda. I met the Operative. I even killed him myself for his failure."

"And I guess you thought that _gwai dan_ you sent would be more successful," Mal answered back.

"You're referring to the drone," Hob spoke. "He is not a 'freak' as you called him. He is the future. He will initiate a better world. All of them."

"Was," Mal added.

"I beg your pardon."

"He _was _the future," Mal explained. "We killed him." A look of realization appeared on Hob's face.

"That would explain the loss of contact. I never said he was perfect. He will need improvement," Hob added. "I must say, I've found this witty banter most entertaining, but we unfortunately have to end it. Prepare for docking and transfer of the fugitive." Mike looked at Mal.

"What do we do now?" Mike requested. Mal thought hard.

"Run," Mal ordered. Mike looked at him with uncertainty.

"You sure?" Mike asked fearfully. Mal looked at him with certainty.

"Yes, go!" Mal commanded. Mike shut off the video screen. He activated Serenity's controls and powered up her engines to full burn. He grabbed the radio.

"Hold on tight everyone. We're running," Mike warned.

In the black, Serenity floated before the sleek Alliance frigate. Serenity turned 90 degrees and shot away at full burn.

Gwai dan: Chinese "Freak"

Author's Notes: _But what will happen next?_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Onboard the Star Destroyer, Hob watched this new development through the frigate's large viewing screen. The ensign approached him again.

"What do we do, sir?" the ensign requested. Hob made a decision.

"Plot a pursuit course," Hob ordered.

"Aye, sir," the ensign responded. He walked away to carry out the order.

In Serenity's infirmary, Kaylee continued to hold Simon's hand. He had been resting since Mike fixed him. She was alone with him. Jayne had gone to his room to recuperate. Zoë and River had both left to go to the bridge. Inara had returned to her shuttle. Simon stirred. The worried look on Kaylee's face disappeared.

"Simon," she said excited. Simon regained consciousness.

"Kaylee," he answered groggily. Kaylee hugged him.

"_Lao tyen_, I thought I lost you, _Xin ai_," Kaylee cried. Simon yelped. Kaylee released him. "What's wrong?" Kaylee asked slightly worried.

"I got stabbed, remember," Simon stated wittily. Kaylee laughed. Meanwhile, Simon examined his bandage beneath the blanket. "Who dressed this wound?"

"It was Mike," Kaylee answered. "Why?" Simon examined his bandage more closely."

"It's expertly done," Simon remarked.

"Hold on tight everyone. We're running," Mike's voice warned over the com. The ship shook and Simon would have fallen off the table if Kaylee hadn't grabbed him.

"They might need me in the engine room," Kaylee responded. "Do you want to come with me or do you have to stay here?"

"I think I'll be okay in your hammock," Simon replied. Kaylee helped Simon and led him out of the infirmary. "I'm going to need another shirt."

"I don't think so," Kaylee added coyly. "Maybe when it's over…." Simon laughed.

"Do you always think about that?" Simon asked cheerfully.

"We're not married," Kaylee replied.

Back on the bridge, Mike and River piloted the ship with Mal and Zoë watching. Serenity flew through the black with the frigate in hot pursuit.

"We have to loose 'em somewhere," Mal told Mike.

"I'm working on it," Mike responded. Mike brought up a map of their area on the video screen. "There it is!"

"There what is?" Zoë asked. Mike pointed at a collection of dots in the upper left-hand corner of the screen.

"The Intersystem Asteroid Belt within range," Mike stated excited. "One thing a frigate can't do well that a Firefly can is maneuver through tight places."

"You think you can do that without killing us all," Mal beseeched. Mike laughed.

"I've done worst," Mike said confidently. The asteroid belt came into view. Mal grabbed the radio.

"This is your captain speaking," Mal began, "We might be experiencing a little turbulence." Mike faced River.

"You think you can do it?" Mike asked. River looked into his eyes.

"Yes," River stated confidently.

Serenity with the Star Destroyer in hot pursuit flew straight into the asteroid belt. The frigate stopped before entering the belt.

Mr. Hob considered his options as Serenity flew further into the belt. He stood on a platform above a group of ensigns in gray uniforms at their respective consoles.

"Launch the ASREVs," Hob ordered.

Four ASREVs exited the frigate. The ASREVs were the same type of vessel that Lieutenant Womack pursued Serenity in on the world of St. Albans. The ASREVs followed Serenity's trail through the belt.

The ASREVs caught up with Serenity. They fired their missiles at Serenity. Serenity tried to avoid them, but one of them hit.

The bridge shook with the impact. Mike tried to maneuver Serenity faster through the belt. Mike grabbed the radio.

"Kaylee!" he yelled into the radio. There was silence. Mike seemed angry. "_Horniges Mädchen_…."

"Yeah, Mike," Kaylee answered over the radio. Mike was relieved.

"We need more speed," Mike requested.

"I'll talk to Serenity," Kaylee stated. "I'll see what she can do." Mike had an odd look on his face.

"She'll _talk_ to the ship," Mike stated shocked.

"That's what she does," River claimed. Mike seemed perturbed.

"You're all crazy," Mike declared as he popped a cigarette into his mouth, lit it quickly, and took hold of the steering wheel again.

Serenity continued to maneuver through the asteroid belt. One of the ASREVs crashed into an asteroid and exploded. The remaining three ASREVs entered a V-shaped formation and prepared to fire their missiles. Suddenly, Serenity shot forward at high speed through an opening in the belt. The ASREVs lost sight of Serenity.

Hob stood on his platform on the Star Destroyer, which remained outside the belt. One of the ensigns at a console received at a message.

"Sir," the ensign stated, "The ASREVs lost the target." Hob remained calm.

"Did they estimate their course?" Hob demanded. The ensign typed something on his console's computer. There was a moment of silence.

"No, sir," the ensign answered.

"Call back the ASREVs," Hob ordered. "Set a course back to base. Put a wave on the cortex for a Firefly Transport."

Lao-tyen: Chinese "My g-d"

Xin ai: Chinese "Beloved"

Horniges Mädchen: German "Promiscuous girl."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Author's Note: _Finally the last chapter._

Serenity appeared at the other end of the asteroid belt. She was mostly intact and everyone was alive. Onboard Serenity, Mike was proud of his handiwork.

"Yes!" he yelled loudly as he stuck his arms in the air. Mal was visibly impressed.

"Well," Mal began, "I'm glad I hired you and I'll definitely want to keep you."

"Thank you, sir," Mike replied. Zoë stepped towards Mike.

"You're pretty good," Zoë stated. "You're almost as good as Wash." Zoë turned around and left the bridge. Mal grabbed the radio.

"Kaylee, everything okay down there," Mal requested. A familiar moan came over the radio. River giggled. Mike's head dropped onto the console.

"_Warum Gott_?" Mike pleaded with the divine.

" I guess it is," Mal commented. "I'll take care of it, and they and me are gonna have a personal chat." Mike lifted his head up.

"I'd appreciate that," Mike replied. Mal approached the entrance of the bridge but then faced Mike.

"In her defense," Mal began to explain. "She went on a year …. and ain't had nothin' twixt her…. nethers that weren't run…. I can't say it."

"Good, I'd rather not hear it," Mike responded. Mal walked out of the bridge and down the hall. River faced Mike.

"You did well," River commented.

"_Danke_, River," Mike thanked her.

"We're going to work well together," River stated and smiled.

"Yeah, I think that too," Mike replied. He lit another cigarette and took a drag.

After their personal chat, Mal had recruited Simon and Kaylee to examine the drone that Mike shot and killed. After awhile, Mal and Jayne entered the infirmary where they the drone was on the table covered by a blanket. Simon and Kaylee were standing before it.

"So, what you find?" Mal asked.

"Well," Simon began, "This man was not killed by Mike's shot."

"Really," Jayne added, "What did then?"

"He couldn't have been killed," Simon claimed, "because this man was never technically alive."

"How's that possible?" Mal retorted.

"This," Simon hesitated, "_man _is so enhanced with machines that you have to consider him more machine than human. You know the two clips shot into him. Well, I found them, embedded in a quarter-inch steel plate surrounding his rib cage. Kaylee had to cut through it with a blowtorch." Kaylee nodded. "That's why you couldn't shoot him in the chest."

"What about his head?" Mal asked.

"There was less protection in his head. The bones of the skull were replaced by steel plates that were thin enough to be penetrated by a pistol. As for his brain, there wasn't much to protect. He was lobotomized and there was a computer implanted in its place. His eyes and ears were enhanced with scanners, which explained the red color of the eyes. His gastro-intestinal system was removed and replaced by a large battery. His body was enhanced with servo-motors that increased his strength exponentially and allowed for the blades to be inserted in his wrists. His heart was mechanical and his blood cells had been replaced with oxygen-carrying nanobots. A man like this would be the perfect soldier. He just needed a thicker skull." Mal looked disturbed.

"When will the Alliance learn they can't make people better," Mal added and left the infirmary.

Agent Hob stood in a darkened room on the Star Destroyer, facing a large video screen. The Controller was onscreen.

"Can you explain to me why the drone failed?" the Controller demanded.

"After reviewing its schematics," Hob reported, "I determined that it was most likely due to an insufficiency of armor in the skull. It should be taken into account."

"It will," the Controller stated. "River Tam must be returned to the Academy," the Controller began. "The Alliance depends on it." The screen deactivated. Hob knew one thing now: next time, he could not fail.

Warum Gott: German "Why God?"

Danke: German "Thank you"


	9. Author's Notes

Author's Notes

I like allusions to popular culture so I included some in the story and will always include them in other stories. Here is a complete list of them:

This person, the Controller, looked sternly at him in a black suit and tie. – The Controller was the title of the villain in the book "Deception Point."

Plan Si- Si is the Chinese word for "four". This is the Alliance's fourth plan to try to capture Simon and River. The first was in the episode "Serenity", the second in "Objects in Space", and the third the movie Serenity. The episode "Ariel" doesn't count because Jayne approached the Alliance, rather than vice versa. Si is also the Chinese word for "death."

"One by one, not two by two."- based on a line from Rihanna's song "Pon de Replay". It is also a play on River's chant: "Two by two, the hands of blue." There is only one Hand of Blue in this instance.

It was a mostly harmless box of cigarettes. - In the "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy" books, Earth is described as "mostly harmless."

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the gorram door!"…. "I'm just trying to handle this thing with a sense of poise and rationality."- based on two lines from the Panic! At The Disco song "I Write Sins Not Tragedies".

"_Sheng go-se_," Mal cried shocked. - _Sheng go-se_ is Chinese for "Holy cr9p", which is Frank Barone's catch phrase on _Everybody Loves Raymond_.

Instead of blood, a black fluid bled from the drone's wound.- The DC Comics super hero Cyborg also bled a black fluid.

Agent Hob stood at the bridge of the Alliance ship IAV _Star Destroyer_. – Star Destroyer is a class of ship in Star Wars.

"My name is not important."- based on a quote from the film The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy.


End file.
